Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to methods of treatment and pharmaceutical compositions, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to delivery systems for pharmaceutical compositions.
According to the present invention, pharmaceutical compositions comprising a plurality of microcapsules suitable for parenteral injection into a mammal, as well as methods for preparing same, are provided. Broadly, the microcapsules comprise a plasminogen activator entrapped in a biocompatible, biodegradable, substantially water-soluble polymeric matrix.
The present invention relates to a method of treating a thrombotic condition in a mammal in need of such therapy, and such method includes parenterally injecting into the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a pharmaceutical composition, wherein the pharmaceutical composition is composed of a plurality of microcapsules, each microcapsule comprising a plasminogen activator entrapped in a biocompatible, biodegradable, substantially water-soluble polymeric matrix.
The present invention also relates to a method of reducing the time required for reperfusion of an artery containing a thrombus in a mammal as compared with the reperfusion time of an artery in a mammal administered an equal amount of a plasminogen activator in free form or an equal amount of a liposome-encapsulated plasminogen activator. Broadly, the method includes parenterally injecting into the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a pharmaceutical composition, wherein the pharmaceutical composition is composed of a plurality of microcapsules, each microcapsule comprising a plasminogen activator entrapped in a biocompatible, biodegradable, substantially water-soluble polymeric matrix.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition which provides rapid delivery of a plasminogen activator to an occluded blood vessel.
Another object of the present invention, while achieving the before-stated object, is to provide a process for preparing such pharmaceutical composition.
Another object of the present invention, while achieving the before-stated objects, is to provide a method for treatment of a thrombotic condition in a mammal comprising injecting into the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of such pharmaceutical composition.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.